Getting Even
by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto
Summary: Obito has had a bad day, and is not in the mood. Kakashi calls Obito a loser one too many times, so the darkhaired boy decides to teach him that the rule of not messing with an Uchiha applies even for him. ObiKaka
1. Chapter 1

Type: Multi-chapter

Warnings: Mature content of sexual nature between guys. OOCness. No lemons.

Pairings: Obito Uchiha x Kakashi Hatake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Getting Even**

Chapter One

Kakashi was going to meet his team. They were leaving for a mission later that day, and had been asked to meet at their usual training ground. Apparently, Minato-sensei wanted to go through a few details with them there first.

When Kakashi reached their meeting place, he realized that he was about twenty minutes early. It didn't really matter – he liked thinking alone. He walked closer to his favorite tree, planning to rest in the shade, when he noticed someone sitting on one of its branches. The person had his back to him, but the black, short hair, dark-blue/orange clothing and last but not least the Uchiha-fan gave away his identity.

Still, Kakashi had his difficulties believing his own eyes.

Kakashi blinked one. Twice. And then a third time, just to be sure.

"Obito?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

Obito's head turned as he looked back, with eyes much harder and colder than Kakashi had ever seen before. Obito was always so bright that the sudden darkness almost scared him. Obito's look softened once he realized it was his teammate.

"Bakashi," he greeted as he jumped down from the tree.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kakashi asked, almost suspiciously.

Something dark yet again passed through his eyes, but it was gone so fast Kakashi wasn't sure if he had really seen anything at all.

"No reason. I just felt like it. Shouldn't you be happy I'm on time for once?"

"Of course, loser. I just wondered if you had gotten ill or something. Never thought I'd see the day you were on time, yet alone early."

Obito huffed. "Call me loser again when I'm Hokage."

"There's no way a crybaby like you can become Hokage." Kakashi knew he was being mean, but something about Obito always ticked him off. He managed to get under his skin like no one else.

"What did you say!?"

"Forget it, loser."

Obito's look darkened again. "Spar with me till the others get here."

"Oh please. That's hardly a challenge."

With that, Obito attacked Kakashi. Since they were leaving for a mission soon and couldn't be low on chakra, they stuck to only using taijutsu. The two looked like they almost danced around each other, hitting, kicking, dodging and blocking.

Kakashi had to admit that Obito had gotten a lot better – but he was still no match for Kakashi. The masked boy managed to land a kick at his opponent, which caused Obito to lose his balance. As he fell, he pulled Kakashi with him.

"You've had enough yet, _loser_?"

A look of irritation passed through Obito's eyes, but he didn't answer. Kakashi tried to get up, but Obito kicked under his legs so that he fell again. He grabbed Kakashi's wrists and spun them around. When Kakashi hit the ground, Obito quickly pinned him down.

Kakashi glared at him. "Still want to fight, do you?"

He tried to push the other off him, but found out that he couldn't make Obito move at all. Obito had his hands in an iron-hard grip and had suddenly seemed to get a lot stronger.

Kakashi struggled to get free for a minute, but he just couldn't. Realizing he was only embarrassing himself further by continuingly trying, he turned still. This couldn't happen! There was no way Obito would let him live this down. He had to break free! But how in hell had Obito gotten so strong? Of course – though Kakashi easily won over Obito in strategy and jutsus, he had never really been that much physically stronger. In strength alone, the gap had never been big. Still, it annoyed him that Obito had caught up to him even if it only was a matter of raw muscle strength.

They hadn't used any chakra to preserve it for the mission, but Kakashi was seriously temped to use it now. If he did, this would be over in a heartbeat. But doing that would be admitting defeat, in a way. That he was too weak to fight against Obito without it.

Obito's eyes narrowed further as he leaned closer to his pinned down teammate.

"Did you say something, _Kakashi_?" he said in an unusually low voice.

Kakashi gritted his teeth together. He couldn't just give up! In a hard effort, he managed to roll them over, but Obito wouldn't let go of his hands and spun them around again. When Kakashi tried to fight him off, Obito pinned his arms down over his head using a kunai to impale Kakashi's sweater and pushed it deep into the ground as he straddled him, immobilizing him completely.

Two pair of black, angry eyes met, Kakashi's the most furious. An angry and embarrassed blush showed just above his mask. He swore. There was no way he'd acknowledge that Obito had beat him, and even less of a chance he'd beg him to let him go.

A slow smirk spread on Obito's lips and Kakashi clenched his fists hard. It wasn't the usual goofy, happy face he always wore – it was a cocky, almost sly smirk. Obito leaned closer, and Kakashi broke eye contact, turning his head to the side, blushing angrily.

"Too scared to face me, coward?" Obito whispered in his ear. The unexpected action made as shiver run down Kakashi's spine.

Obito, who noticed, chuckled darkly, as he lazily caressed the other's jaw.

Kakashi's breath hitched. What was he doing? He didn't act like the Obito he knew at all. He had never seen such a dark side of the loud-mouthed boy before. Hell, before he hadn't even thought that Obito could be dark if his life depended on it.

Obito's hand reached Kakashi's chin, and angled his face towards his, pushing Kakashi's head slightly backwards. Kakashi felt Obito's breath on his face and froze. He was far too close!

"Oh, Kakashi…" Obito lifted his left hand to let his finger trace the edge of Kakashi's mask, his other hand still keeping the other boy's face in place. "… I would never have guessed you were such a scaredy cat."

One finger moved under his mask, and Kakashi pressed his teeth together hard.

"Now tell me…." He started pulling back the black material covering Kakashi's face. "… do you still think I'm a loser?"

"Kakashi! Obito! Are you guys here yet!?" a familiar voice called out.

Obito sighed, then jumped off Kakashi, pulling up the kunai as he went, and ran off to meet Rin.

"Hey Rin! I'm here! Bakashi too!" he shouted to her, waving his hand and grinned widely.

"Hello Obito!"

Kakashi stood up, brushing the dust off him and adjusting his mask. Then he walked closer to his team, keeping a safe distance from Obito. Obito's earlier mood was broken. He was yet again the careless, always grinning boy he knew.

Kakashi couldn't help but to wonder what boy was the real Obito. Was this just an act he put up?

"Hi Kakashi." Rin smiled at him, blushing slightly. Her glance drifted down to his wrists, and her head tilted to her right. "Kakashi, what happened to your clothes?"

Kakashi fidgeted under her gaze. "Uh." He glanced at Obito. "Training."

"Oh." She smiled at him. "Well, don't worry. I can fix it for you!"

"Hello team!" Minato greeted as he appeared among them suddenly. He wasn't called the yellow flash of Konoha for nothing. "Ready for a B-classed mission?"

"Yes! I'll kick everybody's ass! There's no way I'd let Bakashi outdo me!"

Once again, Kakashi couldn't help wonder who he really was.

"For this mission we're going to split up it two teams. I will be with Rin, and Obito and Kakashi will team up together. Obito – Kakashi will be the leader."

"Aw. But can't I be with Rin? I don't want to work with _him_ …"

"No, Obito. You and Kakashi will have to set your personal feelings aside for this mission. It's important that you can work together or we'll fail."

"Yes sensei."

They started walking toward the gate out of Konoha. Kakashi accidentally glanced at Obito. His eyes sparkled almost mischievously as he smirked at him. Kakashi paled.

As they walked, Minato told them about their assignment.

"Our mission is to protect a wagon of supplies to the battlefield. Rin and I will be with the wagon, but Obito and Kakashi, you are to walk a few miles before us and look out for eventual enemies. We are to avoid a fight, so if you spot someone you have to inform us so we can take a detour around them. Do you get it?"

"Yes Minato-sensei!" All three of them answered.

"Then it's time to split up. Kakashi and Obito get going. Head for battlefield B. Don't get too far ahead of us."

"Yes sir!"

Obito and Kakashi leaped away. As they jumped up in the trees, Kakashi thought he heard something.

"Well… this will be _interesting_ …"

No. It was probably just the wind.

* * *

 **A/N** So! First I wanted to make an oneshot for Valentine's day. However, ObiKaka IS my favorite pairing, and the oneshot slowly started turning into a longer story as I got more ideas. So, I'm considering trying to make this more than just a oneshot. It probably won't be that long, but…

What do you think? Do anyone think I should give it a try, or should I leave it at a oneshot only? I can't seem to make up my mind! Would anyone be interested?

I appreciate reviews a lot. If you find anything you like or don't like about my story, I would be very happy to know. Feedback helps me become a better writer.

Also, I've decided to make Obito slightly darker (and stronger) in this fanfic and switching personality a bit (kind of like Tobi) He might be a bit OOC. (Alright, pretty much OOC.)

UPDATE - Turned this from a oneshot to a short story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting Even**

Chapter Two

The sun had just disappeared behind the trees, and it was quickly getting darker. Kakashi jumped down from the treetops they had travelled in, and Obito followed him shortly after.

"I think it's time to make up camp," said Kakashi. "It's getting dark soon, so we can't travel anymore. Besides, I'm sure the wagon has stopped for the night and we can't get too far away from it."

"Yes. At the speed the wagon is traveling, this could take days. Anyway, it means that we're still pretty close to Konoha, so we shouldn't have to worry about any enemies yet."

"You're right. We should be fairly safe." Kakashi took off his backpack. "Obito, do you think you could go and get water?"

Obito smirked at him. "Sure, Bakashi."

That was enough to startle Kakashi. Obito Uchiha just didn't do smirks – smiles, sure (a lot of them), but not _smirks_. At least he never had until this day… Obito's smirk reminded him of what had happened before they left for their mission.

Obito walked away, and Kakashi started to put up their tent. They didn't normally carry such luxuries with them on missions, however, this one was very slow, and since the wagon-drivers was civilians and travelled in civilian-speed, hurrying was of no real use. They were still so close to Konoha that their enemies were still far off. The mission would soon turn dangerous, but for now they could rest and take it a little easier.

It was first when the tent was up that he realized that they would have to sleep in it – alone. Kakashi groaned. It sure would have felt better if Minato-sensei was with them. Then again, Kakashi was probably only overreacting. What happened this morning… was only that Obito kicked his ass in sparring. He used the opportunity to try to see his face, that was all. Nothing else had happened – Kakashi was only seeing things that weren't there because he had been feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed to have lost to Obito.

When he thought about it like that, it really made much more sense. Of course Obito had wanted to see his face, almost everybody seemed obsessed with it. That was all the more reason to keep his face hidden. They were making a too big deal out of it. Also – it sounded stupid – but Kakashi kind of felt naked without his mask.

When Obito came back, they cooked some supper – well, more like boiled up water and put dry soup powder in it. It wasn't like they could carry around fresh, heavy ingredients with them.

As they ate, Kakashi spoke up. He felt like they couldn't move past it unless he said something about it.

"About this morning…" Obito looked up at him. "You're still a loser, but at least you've gotten stronger. Just to let you know, the only reason you beat me was because of luck and… I didn't want to use up my chakra."

Obito raised an eyebrow. "Really now… _Bakashi_?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Yeah."

Obito still seemed to be pulling that intimidating thing with him, and he didn't like it at all. Obito had never before acted like this, dammit! He just _knew_ the other boy would let it get to his head that he had won their sparring match.

"Well. I guess that's a compliment coming from you." Obito continued eating, as did Kakashi.

After cleaning up, they put out their fire. They didn't really need any extra heat, and if, against all odds enemy ninja had invaded this far into the Fire Country, they were much less likely to be spotted.

They crawled into their tent to go to bed. Kakashi yawned as he laid down on his futon. He heard his teammate lay down beside him. He was laid silent, listening to the sounds of the night outside, before he closed his eyes.

He felt something touch his arm. First he thought that Obito only had accidentally brushed against him, but then he felt a hand glide down his arm slowly, almost like a caress. Kakashi stiffened. Obito's fingers reached his wrist, were they hardened into a grip.

Hoping Obito was asleep, he discreetly tried to pull his hand free. The pressure around his hand increased as Obito tightened his hold on him.

He was awake. He had to be.

"Loser. Let my hand go." Kakashi told him, irritated but also a bit… uneasy.

"Heh." He heard Obito shift. " _Make me_." He whispered at his ear. That dark voice again. That _tone_. Kakashi's heart leaped. He couldn't believe the cheap tricks Obito used on him were working.

It was a challenge, but also a demonstration of power. Had it been any other day, Kakashi wouldn't have hesitated to put Obito back where he belonged. He had always been certain to win over the other boy. Now… Kakashi didn't feel so sure. He didn't know if he wanted to put the other's strength to a test again.

"I don't have time for your childish games, Obito. I'm the one in charge right now, and it's essential I get enough sleep, so I'll just ignore you."

Heart beating faster than usual, he turned away from Obito who still held on to his hand. He was so angry with himself and he couldn't believe Obito's actions affected him like this. Kakashi's pulse only rose when he was exercising hard or frightened. Since this was hardly a workout, the only logical reason was that Obito had scared him. It sounded absurd, but it was the only explanation. It made him angry and irritated. He shouldn't be scared of his teammate! Were there any other reasons for a heart to beat faster?

Attraction, a small voice told him. Kakashi pushed those thoughts away almost before he had time to think them. Now that was even more ridiculous than being scared of Obito was. Obito was a guy. Kakashi knew he liked girls. He knew Obito liked Rin. Most of all, he knew Obito was Obito and that it was impossible to feel anything like that for him. He was Obito, and that fact alone was enough to kill any ways of _that_ having anything to do with it.

Not before much later, when Obito had finally released him, could he fall to sleep.

Kakashi woke when Obito shook him. "Hey. Get up. We have to get going!"

"Uh?" Oh no! He had overslept. And it was Obito's fault, too. The sun was already rather high. In a hurry the two boys packed down their tent and got going.

They had only travelled a few hours before Kakashi stopped him. He sensed chakra. He didn't know for sure if it was friend or foe, but it was reason enough to take a detour. They couldn't risk anything.

They leaped back to Minato-sensei and Rin, who was walking by the overfilled wagon. Kakashi landed next to his sensei.

"Sensei. We sensed what I think might be enemy chakra at two o'clock. Maybe we should take a detour?"

"Yes. I think so – just to be sure. It is essential that these provisions reach the battlefield. But for now, we can rest. You two can stay here with us while we have lunch, and I'll think out our next move. Sound good?"

"Yes."

"Hi, Kakashi, Obito," said Rin. "Seen something?"

"Yeah. We're changing course," Kakashi answered.

"How are things going here, Rin?" Obito asked.

"Good. A little bit slow, that's all." The wagon came to a stop. The horses pulling it got some rest and the drivers started to get off to make a fire and cook some food.

"I wish you were with us, Rin," Obito said.

"Me too." Kakashi agreed. Then Obito wouldn't act so weird all the time. Obito looked suspiciously at him. _Oh no. Please say he didn't think I'd steal his beloved girlfriend._ Kakashi thought. The act itself really wasn't that unlike him, but if it gave Obito a reason to keep playing his little game with Kakashi, it was reason enough to worry.

Rin didn't notice. Her crush had spoken to her, and she was busy smiling at him, her eyes bright. Kakashi did a mental face palm. Rin was taboo. Rin was _definitely_ taboo.

But it was really nice having her around again. Their team just didn't feel complete without her. And it was very nice that she made Obito act…. normal, again.

The team ate their lunches together before Obito and Kakashi had to take off again.

Later that afternoon, Kakashi stopped. "We should stop now, or we'll get too far ahead of them."

Obito sighed. "But we still have time left. It's too early to put up a camp. Can't we go a bit further?"

"No."

Kakashi expected Obito to whine about it, but he didn't. Instead, he just took off his backpack, carelessly throwing it at the ground.

It pissed Kakashi off.

"You could at least try to keep order," he muttered, taking of his backpack too and leaned it against a tree.

Obito ignored him. He walked closer to Kakashi, stretching his arms.

"This mission is so slow we're getting rusty. We have time to kill. Are you up for some training?"

"No." Kakashi subconsciously took a step back. "We can't pull attention to us. If you haven't forgotten, we're at war, idiot."

Obito's eyes almost got a predatory glint to them. "Oh, no loud jutsus. Just a… _friendly_ sparring match."

"Forget it. You keep watch here. I'll go keep watch a kilometer up north." Kakashi turned around to leave, but Obito caught his hand, and pulled it behind his back in an arm-lock. His other hand was caught too and Obito used it to jerk him back. Kakashi hadn't expected it and fell against the taller boy's chest.

"You're not going anywhere," Obito murmured silently, his lips accidentally brushing against Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi inhaled a little bit too sharply, before he managed to compose himself.

"Obito," Kakashi gritted out through his teeth, "As our _leader_ I order you to let me go this instant."

"You're always so uptight. It's always rules this, laws that with you." Obito started walking, pushing Kakashi forward, until they reached a tree.

Kakashi tried to pull his arms lose, but he couldn't get much force when they were held behind his back. He looked back over his shoulder. "Are you actually disobeying me, Obito?"

Obito pushed his chest into the tree in front of him, and Kakashi grunted.

He stepped closer, pinning Kakashi's body to the tree. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He leaned closer, whispering, "For a genius, you're pretty slow, Bakashi."

"Stop calling me that!" With his hands pulled back he couldn't leave any hand signs so his options were limited. Also they shouldn't bring attention to themselves. Obito was using it to his advantage.

"Stop calling you what, _Bakashi_?"

Trying to take a more tactical approach, Kakashi said; "At least care about Rin. If an enemy gets past us unnoticed, she'll be in trouble."

"Do you really think that? She's with Minato-sensei. Besides, we just checked the area before we stopped."

"Enemies can approach fast…" His voice faded away when Obito pulled his hands together, holding both Kakashi's wrists in one hand so he got the other one free. Kakashi saw it as his chance to pull free, but by now the blood flow to his arms wasn't the best, and they were quickly growing weaker. He just couldn't build up the strength anymore. Dammit. If not even Rin-logic would work on Obito, what could?

Once again Kakashi's pride forbade him to ask Obito to stop. He shouldn't have to ask Obito anything! Obito was supposed to listen to his orders. He was _clearly_ superior, so why was Obito acting like this? There was no way he'd beg Obito to let him go. That would be humiliating.

"Talking about Rin…" Obito's free hand started playing with the hem of Kakashi's shirt. "Did you try to flirt with her?"

Oh no. He _had_ misunderstood earlier.

"I'm not interested in her. You should just tell her how you feel already."

"I don't believe you." His hand slipped under his shirt and Kakashi's face heated up. Once again, he tried to jerk free, but got nowhere.

"What are you doing?" he choked out.

Obito smirked, his hand gliding over the other's muscular stomach. "Your skin feels so silky…" he murmured in Kakashi's neck, tone turned darker.

Kakashi fidgeted. "Don't do that!"

Both boys froze as they heard a branch break, before Obito finally unhanded Kakashi.

A bush rustled.

"I _told_ you we had to keep our guard up." Kakashi hissed. "You good for nothing-"

Obito didn't answer him, but threw him an annoyed glare.

 _I'm the one who should be annoyed!_ Kakashi couldn't help thinking angrily, as the two boys moved closer so they stood back to back.

Suddenly two stone ninja came out from the bushes.

"Aw." One of them wined. "They're just _kids._ This will be no fun. Should we let them run home to mama?"

"Don't be an idiot." The other one answered. "We'll take them out."

* * *

 **A/N** \- Well… I continued the story. It won't be that long, but it will at least be longer than a oneshot. I'll most likely keep it under 10 000 words, though it might grow longer.

Thank you for your reviews (and favorites!), I really appreciate it. I honestly didn't expect so many to be interested. I mean, I know I'm a sucker for ObiKaka. But I've always felt a bit lonely. Most yaoi fans in Naruto seem to go for SasuNaru, KakaIru or GaaLee.

Also… remember this is before Obito's death – Kakashi kind of was a stuck up asshole at times. XD And yes, I've made Obito stronger than he was in canon at this age.


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting Even**

Chapter Three

One of the ninja attacked, and Kakashi and Obito jumped away. Kakashi quickly spun around, and managed to land a hit on the short-haired guy's neck.

"What are these? Genin?" Kakashi said as his target fell down unconscious.

Obito quickly did the hand signs for a fire technique that swallowed up his still standing partner. As the fire died out, the remaining stone ninja had fallen to his knees.

"Bastards," he said poisonously before he fainted.

"…I can't believe they passed the frontlines."

"Obito." Kakashi put his hand on his teammates left shoulder. "More are coming. They are stronger this time." He could sense their chakra, and they were on a whole other level than these. In fact… it was likely these two had just been sacrificial pawns.

"We should warn sensei."

"Yes." Leaving immediately, they speeded south.

"Sensei!" Kakashi called out as he reached them. "Enemies approaching!"

Some of the drivers got worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry," said Minato. "I'll take care of them. Kakashi and Obito, help Rin to get the wagon to the battlefield as fast as possible. Protect the wagon and the drivers. I'll catch up when I'm done."

"Hai!"

"If you hurry… We could make it there before nightfall tomorrow." With that, he vanished. The news made Kakashi worried. If that was true, then it must mean that the Konoha soldiers had been pressed back since last time. Rin picked up on his mood at once.

"Kakashi," she said, "Do you think sensei will be alright?"

"I'm sure he will be fine, Rin. Don't worry," he smiled reassuringly at her.

Obito coughed, and Kakashi took a step back from Rin, whose eyes had turned to her other teammate.

"Are you alright Obito? Catching a cold?"

"Nah. I think I just got a fly or something in my throat." He scratched his neck, grinning at her.

Rin laughed at him.

It was nice to work together as a team again. Kakashi, who usually preferred being alone, was careful never to get out of Rin's sight. Naturally, Obito stayed close to Rin like he always did.

They got pretty far. Actually, by nightfall they made it to a Konoha shelter where the tired wagon drivers would get some rest in real beds, and where the tired horses could be switched to rested ones. On their way back, the drivers would switch back to their horses. That way, no animal had to work too long at a time.

It was a small shelter – only a few log-houses with no running water – but it was enough. Rin and Obito were starting to get worried over where Minato was, since it had been very many hours since they parted – and honesty, Kakashi too. If attacked, it would be difficult to protect the wagon and that many drivers on their own. Sure, there were a few Konoha-ninja on the look-out here, making it a something of a safe-zone, but they couldn't be entirely sure. And if Minato still hadn't come back by tomorrow he really had no idea what to do. It was first when the sun started going down, and the horses had been fed and given water that Minato caught up to them.

"I'm sorry it took so long, guys," Minato said as he came in through the door. "A guarding point had been attacked and was as good as eliminated. They only left one person alive and held him as hostage, so that he would give Konoha the daily messages. That's why no word of this had reached us." Minato sighed.

Kakashi's eyebrows narrowed. "What a coward. I can't believe he put Konoha at risk just to try to save his own skin."

"The poor man was shaking in fear when I got there, and he was only a genin too. These wars forces out people on the battlefield who just aren't put up for the job. Don't be so harsh on him, Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't agree, but he didn't say anything more.

"Anyway, the reason I'm so late was because I had to take out quite the collection of Iwa-shinobi that had gathered there. None too strong, but the numbers took their fair time. Then I had to get the poor man back to the village and inform the Hokage of the matter, so the he could take action."

Rin looked at him, eyes wide. "You did all that in just one day?"

"More like in 6 hours," Kakashi corrected her.

"Well, yeah." Minato smiled at his student.

"You are so amazing!" Obito cried out. "Seriously, you're the best! If you become the next Hokage, promise to make me your successor!"

Minato ruffled his hair. "You have to prove you're worthy of that position first, Obito."

"Yeah, yeah. Geez I know." He pouted. Rin giggled.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. "As it is now, I'm much closer to become Hokage than you are. Not that I even want to."

Wait.

Why did he say that? Not necessary…

Obito snapped his head in his direction and glared at him. It was innocent now. He was still the old Obito. But Kakashi knew how quickly that could change once they were alone.

"No way! That's so not true!" Obito protested loudly.

"Now, now boys." Minato grabbed Obito's jacket before he could leap at Kakashi, "We get to sleep in real beds tonight! There are two rooms in each cabin, and each has two bunk beds. The drivers will need one cabin, and the other one is ours. Kakashi, Obito and I will be sharing a room, and Rin will get the other one. So, what room do you want, left or right?"

Kakashi doubted they really looked any different. Minato was just trying to distract Obito. It seemed to work. Kakashi doubted it really did.

"Rin gets to choose!"

"I'll take the left then," Rin said, turning to the door closest to her.

"Good. You guys settle in. I'll go talk to the drivers for a moment."

So Rin went to her room, and the two boys walked in to the right one. The rooms were very simple, but pleasant. The beds alongside the wall on each side of the room was the only furniture there was and no one had bothered to paint anything. The smell was faint of wood, proving the building was relatively new built.

Kakashi heard a soft click as Obito closed the door behind them.

"So. You still think you're _so much_ better than me, do you?"

Well, that didn't take long. Kakashi spun around to meet him. "Seriously, Obito, let it go."

Obito took a step closer. "No."

While Kakashi had refused to back away from Obito first, he was getting too close, so he had to take a step back to avoid getting his personal bubble invaded. He really shouldn't have provoked Obito earlier.

"You talk so big…" He took yet a step closer, and Kakashi unwillingly backed away again. "…but your bark is worse than your bite." The next step back forced him up the wall. Crap. He was corned.

His eyes glanced down sideways, before they met Obito's again. It was only a small sign of uncertainty, but Obito noticed. Kakashi saw it in his eyes that he did. He was really attentive; he was just pretending to be an idiot. Why, Kakashi couldn't figure out.

Obito's hand slammed down beside Kakashi's head.

"Not so cocky anymore, _Kakashi_?" That voice again… Those eyes. They were intense as they were and if Obito got the Sharingan, the stare of his eyes would be soul-consuming.

"Eh…" Again, Kakashi tried to back away. Right. His back was already up against the wall. As Obito leaned closer, a soft scraping sound was heard as Kakashi's nails dug into the wall behind him.

"You know, before, you never noticed or reacted if I was close to you."

He hadn't? Maybe he hadn't. With Obito acting all goofy and crazy about Rin, Kakashi had mostly ignored him.

"It's interesting how extremely… aware... you are of me now."

Kakashi swallowed. Obito really shouldn't get any closer. Remembering what happened last time, Kakashi felt his face growing warmer. What did Obito want with him, anyway? He debated whether or not he should try to push him away or not. But pushing Obito away meant touching him first and right now, Kakashi wasn't so sure of that was something he wanted to do.

"Uh… Obito…"

"I really manage to get under your skin, don't I? Well…" He leaned closer and Kakashi squinted uncomfortably. Obito's voice turned into a husky whisper as he continued. "I wanna get deeper."

Suddenly the door busted open. "Kakashi! Obito! Minato-sensei says that-" Rin stopped, taking in the position Kakashi and Obito were in. "Uh…." Her voice trailed off, and she simply stared.

A dreadfully long, very silent millisecond passed as Kakashi and Obito stared at Rin whose gaze flicked between her two teammates.

"A mosquito." Obito explained. "Beside Kakashi's head. I missed it. Did you see where it went, Rin?" Obito backed away, his gaze sweeping over the wall and the corners, eyes searching.

"I hate mosquito bites," he murmured to himself.

"Oh." It took a few moments for Rin to progress Obito's words. "No, I didn't."

She helped them look for a while, but no mosquito was to be found. Rin finally remembered the reason she came to the boys' room and told them that they were having supper with the drivers and Minato had sent her to fetch them.

They started making their way outside when Obito caught Kakashi's hand. He tensed.

"Go on without us Rin. We'll catch up."

Rin turned around, "Um sure, but why?"

"Kakashi-baka wanted the same bed as I did. We're just going to make it up before we eat."

"Sure." Rin turned around to leave, but Kakashi pulled free of Obito's grip.

"It's fine Obito, take whatever bed you want. I'm done arguing with you." He caught up to Rin. No way he was going to be left alone with Obito again. He saw Obito narrow his eyes at him, and almost regretted not doing what he wanted. Knowing Obito, he would find a way to make him pay for that.

"Well, there's something I want to ask you."

He just wouldn't give up would he?

"Later. I'm hungry." It didn't matter. There was just no way he'd-

Rin stopped and turned to him. "Obito really seems to want to say something to you. I think the food isn't ready just yet, so I'll go and help. You guys catch up. Really, it's fine."

"But I-"

"Please. He rarely wants you to listen to him."

What the hell? Obito freaking got Rin on his side? It wasn't fair! He'd seem like a total asshole if he tried to ignore Obito now. Rin didn't know how he really was! It just wasn't fair.

He hesitated a moment, and that was enough for Rin to flash a smile at him, run out from the door and slam it shut, leaving him and Obito alone in the cabin.

An arm was thrown over his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't try to escape. Kakashi froze.

"I wasn't done talking with you."

"Anything you say, you can say in Rin's presence."

Obito ignored him. He let his lips trace Kakashi's ear as he spoke. "Don't try to get away from me again. _Ever_."

Kakashi shivered and turned his head away from him, briefly wondering if Rin would be so helpful with getting him alone with Obito if she knew what happened to her beloved crush.

Kakashi decided he didn't feel like following Obito's rule, and managed to pull himself loose and run out though the door. It was painfully cowardly, Kakashi knew, but… what mattered at the moment was that he was free and could finally breathe again. Hopefully Obito and Kakashi wouldn't get any time alone from now on, or maybe Obito would come back to his senses…. lack of senses…. Whatever.

Obito walked out after him and Kakashi choose not to look back at him. He could feel Obito's gaze burn a hole in the back of his head.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Thanks for reading and please review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting Even**

Chapter Four

The fire was slowly dying out, only leaving a flaming reddish-orange light from the still glowing coal. The sun had gone down and the forest grew duskier by the minute. Team Minato had finished supper and the drivers had already gone to bed.

Kakashi wanted to discuss a certain… matter that had been pressing him.

"Minato-sensei?"

The blond shinobi turned towards him. "Yes Kakashi?"

"How will we continue? So close to the battlefield it can't be safe for me and Obito to travel by ourselves."

"No, you're right. From now on we'll travel in a group. It will be safer for all of us."

Kakashi nodded, feeling a bit eased. From now on, he'd stick like glue to Rin and sensei, and then maybe Obito would get over whatever craze he was in. He almost felt like giving him a victorious look, but he managed to hold back that urge.

Rin agreed, and Obito didn't say anything against it.

After getting ready for night, Obito took one of the top bunks and Kakashi was careful to choose the bed as far from him as he could get, which happened to be a bottom one. Minato took the other lower bed.

They turned off the light, but Kakashi still couldn't sleep.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You won't go anywhere, will you?"

"No, Kakashi. I'll stay here."

"Bakashi is scared of sleeping without sensei," Obito teased.

Kakashi turned around to hide the pink hue that colored his cheeks. It probably wasn't visible in the dark anyway, but it made him feel self-couscous all the same.

He knew what Obito really meant was that he was too scared to sleep alone with him. At the moment, it might be true but there was no way he'd admit that, especially not to Obito.

"Don't be stupid. As if I would be afraid of that."

Knowing Minato was staying close, it was a lot easier to relax. Kakashi's eyelids got heavy and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

 _Obito's arm locked around his neck._

 _"_ _I'm going to dig myself inside you mind." He whispered silently._

 _"_ _And I'll…" His hand glided under his shirt, slowly moving higher up. Kakashi's heart rate seemed to leap sky high and he gasped. He grabbed Obito's arm and tried to pull it away, but his attempts were weak and without much force. He couldn't seem to find any fighting spirit, and he was already breathing hard. Obito's hand didn't stop moving until he reached his chest where his hand stopped over his rapidly beating heart."…force myself into your heart."_

 _"_ _Obito…" Kakashi panted. What the hell was he thinking? They were standing in front of an unlocked door. Anyone could walk in any moment. What was Obito going to say then? 'Well, you see, Kakashi had a mosquito bite under his skirt and since he cut his nails he needed help scratching it.' Yeah. That would work really well._

 _"_ _I'm affecting you." Obito stated, as if he realized just now he had his hand under Kakashi's shirt. His hand moved down again, this time in a much slower, zigzag-like pattern._

 _"_ _Nhg…" A sound Kakashi couldn't name escaped his lips, and he desperately wanted to take it back, knowing it would only encourage Obito further. "S-stop it…"_

 _Obito used his other hand to grab Kakashi's head and pushed it backwards, closer to him. Kakashi could feel his breath ghost over his ear, before something warm and wet touched it._

 _Obito's teeth nibbled at his earlobe, before he took it in his mouth and sucked at it. The hand tracing down his chest caressed the edge of his pants._

 _"_ _Obi-to…" No… it wasn't supposed to feel like this… He wasn't supposed to...especially not with another guy! Obito's hand started slipping lower. "Obito!" he gasped. He wanted to deny him, but the only thing he managed to say was the other one's name._

 _"_ _I want you…." Obito whispered, in a voice so low it was almost inaudible._

Something soft hit his face. Mumbling something, Kakashi turned his head to the side. The object hit him again, this time with more force.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Obito shouted out at him, hitting him with a pillow a third time.

Kakashi cracked one eye open. "Huh?"

He was met with a bright light from the window that made him shut his eyes close again, before he opened them again, this time more slowly as he tried to let his eyes adjust to the light.

"You know… this is the second night in a row you've overslept. You're getting lazy."

"Obito?" Suddenly the memories of his dream came back to him. At the same time his sleepy mind managed to register that Obito sat on his stomach and his face turned crimson. "O-Obi-to?"

"Stop stuttering my name like an idiot. Everyone's been awake forever. We're leaving in an hour."

Still in shock, Kakashi hastily tried to sit up only to knock his head into Obito's. Groaning in pain, he laid back down again.

Irritated, Obito rubbed his sore forehead. "What's your problem today?"

Kakashi looked away into the wall, blushing. "G-get off me."

Slowly, realization crept into his eyes and a wicked smile make its way up Obito's face. "Come to think of it… you were talking in your sleep."

Kakashi's ears turned pink.

Obito leaned closer, his voice dropping. "You kept saying my name…"

"…"

Obito's smirk grew.

Testing the waters, Obito put his index finger at Kakashi's collarbones and slowly let it graze down his body. Kakashi's eyes glanced at Obito for a split second before going back to, as indifferently as possible, staring at the wall. Was it just him, or was it getting hotter in here?

"Had a nice dream?" Obito's sly smile seemed to be taunting him.

"I was a nightmare."

"I'm sure you'll feel better if you told me about it."

Kakashi didn't think so, and was about to let Obito know that when he heard footsteps. Panicking, he pushed Obito over the bed's edge, accidentally falling down with him.

Minato opened the door just in time to see the two head-butt each other for the second time that morning. Obito groaned, Kakashi winced and Minato… well, he laughed. Kakashi threw him a glare.

After having fun at his students' expense, Minato finally said what he had come to there to convey. "Stop fighting and come to eat breakfast."

"Yes sensei." Kakashi stood up, cheeks still red from embarrassment. His mask really was a blessing in situations like this.

Obito stood up too. "We're coming."

Minato left, chuckling slightly. He left the doors open as he walked out and began talking to Rin.

Kakashi glared at Obito. "If this continues, I'll get a concussion," he complained. "All thanks to you."

"You're the one who can't seem to stop slamming your head into mine!" Obito scowled at him.

"Well if you just kept your distance I wouldn't!"

Obito gave him an annoyed look. "I'm sick of getting interrupted all the time…"

"I can live with it," Kakashi answered dryly.

"Oh, shut up."

Kakashi felt he was done arguing with Obito, so he turned around to leave the room, but fell forward when Obito suddenly tackled him from behind. The dark-haired boy fell on top of him.

"Ow! What's your prob-"

Obito grabbed his thigh.

Kakashi's reaction was immediate as he stiffened under Obito, words caught in his throat. He could feel Obito's body heat through his clothes and the shade on his face darkened.

A few seconds passed, and neither moved.

"Get off me. Rin and Minato-"

"No."

"S-stop Obito. I can hear Rin and sensei's voices'…"

His voice faded away as Obito's hand glided up Kakashi's inner thigh. Kakashi tensed as a shiver ran down his spine. What was wrong with him? The dream he had before only seemed to make things worse.

Kakashi caught Obito's wandering hand. "Obito, stop it!"

"Shh…" Obito freed his hand from Kakashi's and used Kakashi's confusion to hold it behind his back. "You wouldn't want to attract Rin and sensei's attention, would you?"

"No, but-"

Obito put his hand back between his inner thighs, his fingers moving in small circles over his clothed skin.

Kakashi shut his eyes tight, as if he hoped everything would disappear could he only not see it. Obito's touch seemed to leave a burning trail behind him as he moved higher up.

"Don't do that!" Kakashi hissed out, fidgeting slightly.

"You know… you barely fight against me anymore. Are you giving up so easily or…" Obito smirked. "…is there another reason for your… submission?"

"N-no. I just don't want to others to notice. There's no way I'd ever-"

Obito stroked the area between his legs and Kakashi let out a muffled sound as his eyes shot open.

"What did you say, hm?"

"Ehgh…. Obi-"

Obito increased the pressure, and Kakashi moaned softy.

"If you make too much sound, they'll hear us…." God dammit, he sounded so _smug_.

"Don't touch me…"

Obito moved his hand away, and Kakashi breathed out. But he had relaxed too soon. Obito took his jaw and turned his face in his direction, bringing their faces dangerously close to each other.

Kakashi was breathing far too heavy to be able to appear unaffected. Being this close to Obito made him feel… kind of dizzy. Like in a trance. Obito's heated eyes flicked down to his lips and unconsciously Kakashi mirrored his eye movements. When his eyes met Obito's again, he realized it had been a bad mistake.

Obito's hand glided down his cheek, his thumb slipping under his mask. Kakashi told himself to resist, push Obito away or at least grab his hand, but the daze-like state he was in wouldn't allow him to move.

Slowly, he pulled Kakashi's mask down, and let his thumb trace over Kakashi's exposed lips. Obito broke eye contact again to look at the other's mouth, his dark eyes fixated and intense. The gaze made something turn in Kakashi's stomach. Obito parted Kakashi's lips and pushed a finger into his mouth. Kakashi tried to decide whether or not it was a good idea to bite Obito in response, but didn't have time to make up his mind before Obito's eyes meet his again, now filled with desire.

Kakashi's head went blank. Rin and Minato's voices' outside disappeared and everything else in the room but Obito seemed to fade away.

The other leaned closer. Kakashi gulped, but couldn't make himself move or speak. Obito was so close. He couldn't really think of anything else. His heart pondered hard in his chest.

"Boys?" Minato called from outside, pulling Kakashi back to reality. Obito froze in his tracks. Neither gave their sensei an answer. "Rin, please help the drivers get ready. I'll go see what's taking them so long. We're leaving soon." **-**

Annoyance swept over the Uchiha's face before he groaned in defeat. He pulled up Kakashi's mask, and suddenly a kunai was held under his chin.

"Take it back Kakashi!"

"Obito?" Kakashi asked, still dazzled.

"Just play along with it." Obito murmured silently.

Realization hit him. "Get of me, jerk!"

"Take it back!"

Minato walked in and sweat-dropped. "Are you two still at it?" Noticing the kunai at Kakashi's throat, he chuckled. "Looks like Obito got you this time, Kakashi."

Kakashi scowled at his sensei. "He played dirty."

When Obito didn't show any sigh of retrieving, Minato signed. "Obito. You know you shouldn't threaten your teammates. Let him go."

"Yeah, yeah." Obito stood up, as did Kakashi, who sighed a small sigh of relief.

"And Kakashi…. Please try not to provoke him all the time."

For once actually unfairly accused, Kakashi threw a death glare at Obito who glared right back at him. For a split second a look of hunger passed through his eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked down quickly, and walked out of the room.

He couldn't believe that he had let Obito come so close to kissing him. Part of him wondered if Obito really would have gone through with it. How Obito's lips would have felt against his. He tried to kill that curious part. He didn't even want to know. But he was furious as himself for letting it get so close and… Obito pressed up against him hadn't been entirely unpleasant. The way he touched him… his voice…his scent… Kakashi angrily shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. No. There was no way in hell he would ever, ever… The memory of Obito's burning eyes filled with desire made him blush again. He had to have imagined that… He was disappointed in himself for giving in so easily. He hated to admit it, but this time, he had barely tried to get free. It was as if he had given up from the beginning.

 _"_ _Are you giving up so easily or…is there another reason for your… submission?_ " Kakashi clenched his fists. Trust Obito to be able to haunt him even when he wasn't around.

Kakashi skipped breakfast and went to help Rin instead.

* * *

 **A/N** As you can see on my devianart, I've made a cover noe! Thanks a lot for your favorites and reviews! They really make my day! :D

I can't reply to guest reviews unless you leave an email, but I still appreciate them very much. If any guest reviewers have any questions, feel free to ask – I'll answer them here.

I rated this story T from the beginning though in some way it changed back to K automatically, thank you Kris Awesomeness for pointing that out so I could fix it!

Thank you for reading. Please, review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting Even**

Chapter Five

"Good morning Kakashi." Rin smiled up at him.

"Rin," Kakashi answered shortly, not because he was angry with her, but because it wasn't a good morning at all, at least not if you asked Kakashi. He hoped the morning wasn't a sign of how the rest of the day would go.

Turning to one of the drivers he asked what they needed him to do.

"Well, we're going to hitch the horses in front of the wagon now, so you could go and fetch them. It's the brown horses we're using this time. The person in charge of this place will take care of the black ones we came with."

"Got it." Kakashi walked up to the stable and put halters on a big gelding and an only slightly smaller mare. Both horses were huge and on their way out one of them accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Owww…" Kakashi tried to push the horse away from his squished foot, but the horse didn't budge.

"That hurts. Move your fat butt already." The mare turned her head to him and puffed out warm air in his face, before she lifted her head and snickered, as if laughing at him.

"Please?" To Kakashi's surprise she lifted her foot as if on cue. Kakashi pulled away his sore foot. "Ouch, that really hurt you know." Kakashi realized that she still only stood on three hooves.

"Um. You can put it down…" Kakashi didn't know how good balance horses had, but he sure didn't want to be the one who was caught under her body if she tripped. She didn't move. Why wouldn't she put her foot down?

"Thank you. That's enough." He tried again. She put her foot down almost instantly. Kakashi blinked.

"Please?" Once again, the bronze-colored mare lifted her hoof.

"Thank you." Her foot went down with a soft thud.

She turned her head to him, her velvet nose tickling his cheek.

"You've been that taught that, haven't you?"

Once again, she snickered.

Kakashi couldn't help but to smile as he lead the horses out. Maybe this day wouldn't be too bad after all. Then he saw Obito again, busy talking with Rin. Without really being aware of it, Kakashi slowly stopped.

His new friend puffed her nose at his shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," he murmured as he began walking again and leaded the horses to the wagon. He ended up staying with the drivers as they fetched the horses. Every now and then he asked a few questions so that he could learn how to do it himself. While horses weren't part of shinobi everyday life, occurrence like this wasn't rare, so Kakashi figured that he could as well learn a few things. Also, it gave him an acceptable reason to stay away from Obito a little bit longer.

At the same time his thoughts went to Obito his gaze drifted towards his male teammate, charcoal eyes watching him from behind from the body of reddish-tanned mare Kakashi petted. As one of the drivers spoke to him, Kakashi caught himself and looked away.

When they started their journey again, Minato travelled in front of the wagon and his three students walked behind it. Only after a few hours could they sense that they were truly walking into a warzone.

There were traces after fireplaces shattered throughout the woods, and some trees were damaged. The air smelled of smoke and parts of the forest had been burned down with fire-jutsus. In the mud there were human tracks, and every now and then they saw kunai on the ground or shuriken embedded in the tree trucks. There were no birds or sign of any wildlife anymore and everything was deadly silent except for the sound of the horses' hooves and the wagon wheels. The drivers and ninja, who had been chatting with each other stopped talking and only said a few words when necessary. Everyone turned sober.

When the afternoon came they would occasionally hear noises from the battlefield, cries, loud shouts and explosives. One time they saw a severed arm. Even though Rin was a medic, she looked away, her face looking green. Kakashi felt bad for her, but didn't have anything to say to make her feel better. This was what war was.

They managed to reach their destination by sundown, just as Minato had predicted. The camp was mostly made of tents, and a few sturdier buildings. They were gratefully but tiredly received, and offered to stay the night. Minato thanked them, but said that they would rather be on their way. Everyone on the team, including the drivers felt the same way and quickly started to off-load the wagon.

As soon as the wagon was empty, they turned to get as far away from the front lines as possible before dark. With an empty wagon, they could go a little bit faster, but the ninja still had to guard the drivers so they couldn't travel as fast as they should have been able to otherwise. Dusk was falling, and soon it became too dark to keep going and they had to stop for the evening. At least they had managed to get out of the most war-torn areas.

To avoid attention, no fire was lighted, and in case they had to get up and flee in the middle of the night, no tents were raised. The drivers slept on their futons inside the open wagon and the Konoha shinobi slept on bare ground.

The night was divided into two shifts, as they still were dangerously close to the warzone. Obito and Kakashi would keep watch the first half of the night and then Minato and Rin would be the look out the second part of the night.

Kakashi figured it was just his luck to keep watch with Obito. Minato seemed to be dead set on getting them to work together. Needless to say, Kakashi wasn't thankful for it.

After walking around the camp a few times to make sure everything seemed to be as it should be and saying goodnight to the horses, Kakashi walked back to where Minato and Rin slept and sat down by a tree. Sighing softly, he leant his head back against the trunk and looked up.

The night was very beautiful. The sky was clear and filled with stars. Out of the village, the stars always seemed so much brighter. Kakashi wondered how a world so beautiful could also be so ugly. Silently, Obito came up from the shadows and sat down beside him.

Kakashi tried to act casual, but Obito must have noticed his discomfort for he caught Kakashi's eye and gave him a teasing smirk. Then Obito too tilted his head backwards and looked up at the sky. The moonlight was reflected in his dark eyes. Kakashi leaned back again. If Obito caught Kakashi looking at him it would only mean trouble.

Obito's shoulder was brushing lightly against his, but Kakashi couldn't move without being obvious about it. He didn't want to let Obito think he made him nervous, so he ignored it and pretended he didn't notice.

A few silent minutes went by. Further away, an owl howled and a soft breeze swayed the leaves.

"Obito?"

"Yeah?"

 _What do you want from me? What are you thinking?_

Kakashi exhaled slowly. He didn't know how he was supposed to ask his questions, or even if it was a good idea to bring them up at all.

"Nothing.", Kakashi stood up. "I'll go just go around the camp again."

"I'll come with you."

"No. I'll go alone."

"Why? Don't think you can handle me?"

Kakashi froze for a split second. There it was again. The suggestive tone, that almost seemed to smother him.

What was Obito thinking? What did he want?

Without giving an answer, he disappeared in the dark. Obito didn't attempt to follow him and Kakashi didn't return to camp until it was time to change swifts with Minato and Rin.

* * *

 **A/N** \- I'm sorry this chapter is bit boring, slow and on the short side. Not really much action or any ObiKaka moments… but I felt I had to move on a little with the plot… If you even can call it that, haha XD

But do not despair! Next chapter will hopefully be a little bit more…. Interesting ;) And while you wait for that I have to recommend an ObiKaka doujinshi I read a while ago. It's in English and… it's so cute! You can find the doujinshi by elizarush on DeviantArt. It's called "Other Days" and it really rocks. Just google it and you'll find it easily…. If you haven't already read it ofc. ;

Thank you for all the favorites, followers and reviews! I have a bad feeing this fanfiction might get a whole lot longer than I originally planned .


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting Even**

Chapter Six

The next morning they made it back to the 'halfway' shelter by midday. Everyone in team Minato wanted to keep going, but after speaking with the drivers, Minato decided to stay there one night. The drivers weren't shinobi and they were tired and just couldn't go at their pace. Besides, the creek close by was a perfect opportunity for them to try to clean up a bit. With their mission completed, they weren't in quite such a hurry anymore and it was something they all needed.

Obito, Kakashi and Rin were sent to put the horses in the stable and feed them. Kakashi took on the chore of giving the horses water. After carrying one last bucket of water from the creek, he met Rin.

"After that bucket, we're finished. Obito and I gave them hay," Rin told him.

"Alright. Thank you, Rin."

She smiled at him.

Remembering and feeling slightly guilty over his cold attitude towards her yesterday, Kakashi offered her a smile of his own. After all, Rin had nothing to do with Obito and he didn't want her to think that he was angry with her. Though all that really was visible was the crinkling of his eyes, it sent a soft pink tint to her cheeks.

Kakashi walked into the stable and put the last bucket where it should be. The chestnut-colored mare drank from the water and then lifted its damp nose to nuzzle in his hair.

"Don't eat it." Kakashi told her warningly as he petted her soft neck. She snickered in reply, but continued to search through his hair in case there was a hidden carrot somewhere. Unfortunately for her, Kakashi didn't carry eatable things in his hair, but she didn't know that so she had to make sure. After a few seconds, she let out a soft whine in disappointment.

"Good girl," he murmured and gave her one last pat before he walked towards the door.

Just as Kakashi took the door handle to open the door, a hand slammed unto it. Kakashi tensed and another hand was put on the other side of his body, caging him in a human prison as well as keeping the door shut.

"Obito… I thought you left."

"I would say I'm sorry to disappoint you…" Obito's voice dropped. "...but I'm not."

Obito walked closer and pressed his chest against Kakashi's back. Kakashi was painfully aware of how alone they were and in combination with feeling Obito's body pressed against him, his heart picked up speed against his will.

"I must say… I didn't know you were an animal-lover, Kakashi." Obito's breath washed over his cheek. "You were really cute."

Kakashi clenched his fists.

"Maybe you should sign a contract with a summoning, hm?" Obito shifted so that his body moved against his. Kakashi tried to ignore it, but his face grew warmer.

"I might." To be honest, he had been thinking about dogs. Fighting to keep the tone of his voice even, he said, "What do you want?"

Obito sniffed at him and Kakashi stiffened. "You smell like a horse now, you know."

Irritated and embarrassed, he spun around to face Obito, asking the question he had had for quite some time now. "What do you want from me?"

Kakashi watched Obito's eyes grow darker, and he took a step back so his back brushed against the door.

"You annoy me," said Obito.

"Then why-"

"Everything about you…" Obito narrowed his eyes, "… annoys me."

"Well, I feel the same way about you so just leave me alone."

Obito ignored him. "It makes me want to do… things to you."

His face heated up again. "What?"

"When you try to resist…. That annoys me too."

Kakashi put his hands on Obito's chest to push him away. But his muscular body under his fingers sent an unexpected wave of heat through him. When Obito's ebony eyes darkened even more, he slowly pulled his hands back.

"Obito…" He couldn't seem to think this close to him. He felt so hot… was he coming down with a fever?

Obito came closer. "Kakashi…" his voice was so deep and low.

Kakashi didn't like it at all. It gave him goosebumps. His body seemed hypersensitive to him. Kakashi noticed his scent in a way he never really had before. It almost seemed to overwhelm him, reminding him how close he really was.

"Don't… screw with me." It was happening again. He couldn't seem to protest. Why did he have to react like this?

He pressed his head back into the wall, trying to create as much distance between them as possible. But it wasn't enough. Obito leaned closer and brushed his lips against Kakashi's masked ones.

Something not unlike electricity sent a flare through his body. It scared him. Obito hooked a finger under his mask to pull it down. Noticing his deer-caught-in-headlights look, Obito chuckled darkly.

"Oh, don't worry Kakashi- _chan_ , I won't be too rough with you…"

Somehow his words, especially the honorific, made something snap in him. Kakashi put his hands on the other boy's shoulders and pushed him back hard enough for him to fall to the floor. Kakashi pinned him down, and pushed Obito hands back against the cool concrete.

His plan had been to push Obito way and then get the hell out of there. But for some reason he didn't know, he didn't want to pull away just yet. Breathing hard, he instead leaned closer until he only was a few inches away from Obito's face.

"Stop doing that," he growled.

"Or what?" Obito's voice was disturbingly unbothered.

Suddenly a kunai was held under his chin, Kakashi's charcoal eyes flashing angrily.

"Are you seriously threatening me with a weapon?" Obito smirked. "What are you going to do? Stab me?"

Kakashi's eyebrows narrowed and his jaw clenched. "I'm sure Rin could patch you up."

"Kakashi…." His sensei's voice made him freeze. When had he gotten there? Kakashi hadn't even noticed the door opening. It must have happened sometime after he pushed Obito down, because it had definitely been closed before.

"I don't know what this is about, but you're going too far. Put that kunai away. " The blond-haired ninja closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "You two have been worse this mission than I've ever seen you before. Both of you know better than to turn against each other."

"But-"

"No buts. If you don't make things work, I will _tie_ you together until you've worked it out, got it?"

Obito got a look on his face Kakashi didn't like. He jumped off Obito and bowed his head to Minato. "I'm sorry! I'll get along with him from now on."

Obito stuck out his tongue at him. "Bakashi totally tried to kill me."

"Obito…" Minato said warningly. "I know that Kakashi wouldn't attack you out of the blue. Don't think I didn't hear you challenge him."

"Hehe." Obito awkwardly scratched his neck.

"Well, if you are done in here, let's go swimming." Minato turned around to walk out.

Kakashi glanced at Obito, who was already watching him, his face a mix of playfulness and misbehave.

"Time to get undressed, Kakashi…" he murmured silently as he passed him on his way out.

As Kakashi made his way down to the creek, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into, how he had gotten into it in the first place and most importantly – how the hell he was supposed to get out of this mess.

"Hey Kakashi! Aren't you going to swim?"

He really should.

But Obito was there.

"No."

"Why not?" Rin asked him, her head softly titled to the side.

"I haven't got any swimming clothes…" The excuse was bad and he knew it. None of them had any swimming clothes with them, they swum in their normal clothes since they had a spare set anyway. They could use the extra washing.

For the first time in his life, Kakashi wished he was a girl. When girls didn't swim, nobody pushed them about it. It wasn't that he really wanted to be a girl, but he sure could use the excuse.

The worst part was that he really, really wanted to swim. He felt dirty, and Kakashi didn't like being it at all. Watching them swimming was killing him.

"Please join us? It would be much more fun."

Wait… Rin was swimming too. That meant that hopefully Obito would keep his eyes and attention on her. He glanced at Obito, and true enough, his eyes were plastered to Rin. She didn't wear anything revealing, but the wet clothes stuck to her like a second skin. Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch. It was pathetic to watch, really. But pathetic or not, it was in his favor.

Maybe he should swim after all. Kakashi figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to let Minato think he was being moody about what had happened earlier. Also, he had a feeling Obito would start teasing him about it soon if he didn't. That was if he was capable of pulling his eyes of Rin long enough to do so, of course. It didn't look very likely. Kakashi seemed safe.

"Alright." After eyeing the water below him skeptically, he decided it looked deep enough. He took his shoes off and pulled his shirt away before he jumped in from the cliff he had been standing on, still keeping his trademark mask on.

The cold water hit his skin, but in a good way. It cooled him down and seemed to fresh everything up. When he dove up to the surface, his hair for once followed the laws of gravity, and hung down his face in a much darker shade of grey than usual. He swam closer to Rin where the water was shallower and quickly became waist-deep.

"Here!" Rin threw a slippery soap at him witch he automatically caught.

"Thanks." Creating foam, he started covering himself in it before he passed the soap on to his sensei and watched it off.

"Hey Kakashi…." Kakashi looked up and his eyes locked with Obito's. He hadn't realized he had gotten so close. Wasn't Obito supposed to be busy ogling Rin? "…want me to help you wash your back?"

"No," he said curtly.

"Are you sure?" Obito waked closer and Kakashi's eyes widened.

 _Not now_ , he mouthed warningly at Obito as he threw a glance at his seemingly unsuspecting sensei.

Obito's lips cured upwards, before he let his lingering gaze move over Kakashi's naked chest. Obito's eyes darkened noticeably and the way he looked at him did funny things to his insides.

Then he started walking past him, stopping when they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Not now, huh? So, later?" His voice was low so the others wouldn't hear them.

"Never," Kakashi answered, his voice a little bit too stained to appear causal.

Obito smirked and let his shoulder graze against Kakashi's as he waked away.

Kakashi turned his head to look after his teammate and noticed how the muscles on his back flexed as he moved. It wasn't the first time he had seen Obito shirtless, and he knew Obito was in excellent shape, but it bothered him in a way it shouldn't have.

He looked away, face flushed. Then he dove into the chilly water again, hoping to cool down. Maybe he really was catching a cold or something. He didn't feel very good.

After getting changed, Kakashi started a fire by the fireplace and sat down. Rin approached him and sat down next to him.

"Hi Kakashi."

"Rin," he acknowledged. For a while, both sat silent, just staring into the fire. If it was one thing Kakashi really appreciated about Rin, it was that she didn't feel the need to talk 24/7 like most other girls did. The silence around her was never an awkward one, it was just comfortable. Soothing.

After a few minutes Kakashi could feel Rin watching him. He wasn't sure whether or not to do anything about it, after all, Rin hadn't spoken to him.

Eventually, if felt just weird not doing anything, so he glanced at her. Her brown eyes met his grey ones and almost seemed to be searching for something – what, Kakashi wasn't sure. Finally she turned away, blushing as she realized that she had been staring at him for way too long.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I couldn't help but wonder… Is something wrong?"

"What?" he asked, voice slightly guarded.

Rin turned to face him again. "It's just… you've seemed a bit off. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He looked back into the fire. Or was Rin right? He had been feeling a bit weird… "I've been feeling slightly ill," he said. "It's nothing big. I should probably get to bed early tonight."

"I thought so." She twinned a stand of shoulder-length hair around her finger, the gesture a bit nervous. "I think it's a good idea if you get some rest… you haven't really been acting like yourself lately. Just ask if you need something, alright? I'll tell sensei you've gone to bed."

Kakashi tried to think back on what he might have done that wasn't like him, but he couldn't remember anything... at least not anything Rin should have seen. But if she had caught him looking at Obito, maybe some kind of facial expression had given him away.

"Thank you." He stood up to go to the hut.

"Oh, and Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Obito fighting?"

He tensed. Maybe she had noticed something after all.

"No," he answered a little bit too fast. "Not really. Don't worry about it."

Rin's big brown eyes continued looking straight into his. Kakashi signed in defeat as her large doe eyes slowly dissolved him.

"I guess… kind of?" he confessed.

"Oh."

"I have been trying to get along with him." Kakashi tried to defend himself, though he knew Rin didn't blame him.

"I can talk with him if you want," she offered. "I know he can drive you up the wall sometimes."

"You got that right." Kakashi murmured under his breath. "Literally."

"What?"

Kakashi shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Don't do it. It wouldn't do any good. Goodnight, Rin." With that he left, not feeling up for any more questions.

"Goodnight Kakashi," Rin called after him.

Kakashi had gone to bed, but couldn't seem to fall asleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, his mind seemed to replay one of his… encounters with Obito that day. Fidgeting, he turned his pillow around for the third time, as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. He really must be ill. There was no other reason to why he was thinking about Obito so much. He actually had a weird feeling in his stomach too – not exactly pain, but not too unlike it. It seemed like someone had used a mixer to turn his insides to mush… especially whenever he saw Obito…

Dammit. He was thinking about him again.

Someone opened the door.

"Hey, Bakashi."

Well, talk about the devil…. devil in disguise. Kakashi closed his eyes, counting backwards from ten. When he opened them, Obito was still there. Well, damn.

"Leave me alone, Obito."

"Rin said you didn't feel well. " Obito sat down on the bed beside him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just need to rest."

He flinched when Obito reached out for him. Obito raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

Kakashi blushed, but didn't say anything, so Obito reached out his arm again and put his hand on Kakashi's forehead.

"I don't think you have a fever."

Kakashi looked away. "I feel hot."

Obito brushed silver hair away from his face, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah?"

Kakashi slapped his hand away, blushing furiously. "I didn't mean it like that."

Obito leaned forward ever so slightly. "Like what, Bakashi?"

Kakashi gave him a tired glare, knowing Obito was just trying to make him dig his own grave. He wasn't going to fall into that trap.

"Are you hungry?"

Kakashi gave him a suspicious look. "No."

Obito ignored the mistrust written clear over Kakashi's face. "Water?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

Obito stood up. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll get it for you."

Kakashi closed his eyes and didn't respond. He heard Obito walk away and the door squeak as his teammate opened it.

"Don't worry about me," he muttered as Obito left the room, "It doesn't suit you."

He closed his eyes, but once again Obito entered his mind. Kakashi groaned and hit himself with the pillow over his face.

"I really hate you, you know," he murmured. "I hate you so much."

 _Lazy, good for nothing, stupid, never on time, molesting, idiotic, bipolar, loudmouthed crybaby…_ Counting up as many bad things about Obito as he could seemed to be the way to go, because Kakashi fell asleep before he had finished his insults.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Thank you for your reviews and favorites! :D

Thank you 'guest' for pointing out a spelling mistake I made in last chapter so I could fix it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Getting Even**

Chapter Seven

The next day, they reached Konoha shortly after lunchtime. Team Minato ate ramen together since they hadn't eaten breakfast… and it was Minato's favorite food, before they reported to the Hokage. They were told they had an A-ranked mission the very next day. Kakashi also got to know that he had succeeded even the written part of the jonin's test, so that he now was officially a jonin. Tomorrow he would for the first time officially lead their team! Rin congratulated him and suggested that they should celebrate him next day. Obito didn't really say anything.

As they left the Hokage building, Obito spoke to Minato.

"Minato-sensei. I'm having trouble with my clan again. Could I stay with you?"

Kakashi and Rin looked at each other. They knew that Obito sometimes would have difficulties with his clan, but he only spoke to Minato about it. He wouldn't tell them anything, so they didn't really know what happened. He never had wanted to tell them.

Kakashi briefly wondered if the reason he had been so early for this mission had been because of that. It made sense, since he didn't want to go home. Kakashi didn't really know anything about his clan, but he did know that clans could be very strict, old-fashioned and harsh. Put shortly, the opposite of what Obito was. Considering that, he almost felt bad for belittling Obito all the time. Keyword being almost.

Minato looked at Obito and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry kiddo. This is the first time in long I get to go home and Kushina, well, she's-"

Obito covered his ears. "I don't even want to know!"

Minato chuckled sheepishly. "Since it's only for one night, can't Obito stay with you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi choked on nothing. "What? No!"

"Kakashi…" Minato said warningly. "He's your teammate."

"I know, but-"

"As a jonin, you should feel responsible for your comrades wellbeing."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. I know the two of you don't always get along, but it's something you have to learn to, the sooner the better."

No room for argument then. "Yes sensei."

"Good. Make him feel at home." Kakashi fought against the urge to tell his sensei that Obito most likely would take care of that part himself.

Kakashi threw Obito a glare. "What? It's not like I wanna stay with you if I can help it."

Kakashi turned to his sensei in one last effort. "Can't he stay with Rin?"

"I'm not sure if Rin's parents wouldn't appreciate it. Besides, girls and boys shouldn't really sleep together alone, things could happen."

Kakashi shut his mouth. _Well, that goes for boys staying together alone too!_ His mind protested. _But of course you close-minded adults can't think that far!_

They parted ways, and Kakashi got more and more irritated by the shuffling sounds Obito made as he walked.

Finally he turned to him. "Don't shuffle."

"I'll shuffle all I want to, Bakashi."

Kakashi gave him a glare.

"I can't believe I let you stay with me," Kakashi muttered as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"That's because Minato didn't give you a choice."

True enough, Kakashi had to silently agree.

Kakashi walked inside and put the lights on. It was really nice to be home again. Obito pulled his goggles and hiate away and carelessly threw them at the table. He ran his hands through his hair as if to shake the feeling of wearing his forehead protector away.

"Just to get things clear. Don't pull any of the stunt you did on the mission."

Obito, with hair now standing everywhere, looked at him. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Don't do it. I'll kick you out."

Obito looked honestly confused, and Kakashi's eyebrows narrowed. Did he really not remember anything?

"Are you sure you don't remember acting…. Well, weird?" He'd rather not name any details.

"I don't get it. What kind of weird do you mean, Bakashi?" Now that Kakashi thought about it, Obito hadn't acted like that at all since the left the shelter, had he? No dark glances, hidden meanings or anything, really. Now he looked as harmless as ever. The confused face he made and his ruffled hair only added to the innocent look. Did he honestly not remember anything, or was he just acting? If so, he did a damn good job.

Kakashi dragged his hand over his face. "Forget it. You should look up mental help if you can't remember simple things like that."

"And you should seek out a doctor to get that stick pulled out of your ass. Maybe then you'd stop imagining things."

"I'll take a shower. You do what you want, just don't mess up my place or my things."

Obito rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

After Kakashi had showered, he walked out to do some shopping. Obito stayed at his place, looking through his stuff, showering, eating or whatever – Kakashi didn't know. Actually, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

He stayed away from his house a little longer than necessary, and when he got back, it was already darkening outside.

"We should get to sleep early, since we have a mission tomorrow. I'll sleep in my bedroom. You'll sleep here in the living room. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can't I at least see your room? I've never been there before."

"Only because I left it locked."

Obito scratched his neck, grinning. "Yes."

Damn it. He _knew_ Obito would search through his house.

"No, you stay here. I don't want you messing up that place too."

"Hey!" Obito shouted out, "I haven't messed up anything, Bakashi."

He looked around at the place. It was actually true. "I guess… not. Still, it doesn't matter."

"Awwww let me see your roooooom," he whined. "Please, please, please! It's not fair, you've seen mine _dozens_ of times!"

If Obito continued like this, he'd get a headache. A bad one. And he wouldn't get to sleep early.

"Just a peak. Got it?" Obito nodded in agreement, and Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi opened the door to his room and walked in, Obito following closely after.

"Look." Kakashi turned to Obito. "Nothing special. Now, get out."

Obito ignored him, walking past Kakashi towards his desk.

Kakashi groaned inwards, and walked to the door in hope to show him out. When he turned the door handle, he realized it wouldn't open. Oh no. He should have known this would have happened.

"Great. It's deadlocked.," Kakashi said, turning around to look at Obito. "Obito, do you-"

Obito was leaning lazily against his wardrobe. What caught Kakashi's attention were the keys he carelessly swung on his index finger.

He looked up and caught his expression. His eyes were heavy-lidded, daring, and a small smirk played on his lips.

"Kakashi…You really shouldn't leave your keys in the door." He gave Kakashi a taunting smirk.

Kakashi walked a few steps closer to him, but Obito's expression made him stop before he reached him. "Give them back, Obito."

Obito put said key-bundle on the desk beside him. "Come and take them."

Kakashi frowned at him, hesitantly taking a few steps forward. "Don't screw with me. Give them back!"

Suddenly Obito appeared in front of him.

"Make me..." he whispered in his ear. Obito didn't wait for Kakashi's reaction, but grabbed the other boy's shoulders and pushed him backwards so that he fell back on his bed, Obito pinning him down.

He leaned down to face Kakashi just a few inches away from his face. "Got you."

"O-obito?"

"You really fell for my act, didn't you?" His triumphant smile was a mix of his normal, goofy grin and the sly smirk darker Obito wore. Kakashi wanted to wipe the smug look of his face. "I can't believe it. You've seen me shifting personalities so many times, yet you still fell for it?"

"Well, you could have some mental illness," Kakashi tried to defend himself, but it was pretty much a lost case and he knew it. "Which of these charades you play is the real one?"

Obito leaned even closer, tracing the edge of Kakashi's mask with his nose. "Both," he murmured. Kakashi could feel the other's lips move through the thin material, and shivered.

"Have you always been like this?"

"Maybe."

"I wish you'd just stay the way you were."

Obito smirked again. "No. You like this version of me better, don't you?"

"I hate this twisted version of you. I still think you've hit your head. Get off me. You're in my house, it's my rules."

"Heh." Obito pushed his knee between Kakashi's legs and the boy gave out a surprised sound, the shade on his face darkening. "If I won't listen to you on a mission, what makes you think I'd do it now?"

Obito put his cheek against his, and his warm breath washed over his ear. "You've always pushed me around. It's payback time."

"O-bi-to…."

"Good boy. You've really started to call me by name. It's a lot more flattering than crybaby, you know."

Kakashi gritted his teeth together.

"Tell me…." His lips slid alongside his jaw and Kakashi felt his hairs stand up. "If you hated it so much, why didn't you tell Minato-sensei? After all, I broke your orders."

"I just got to know I became jonin. I had a lot on my mind."

Obito breathed out a soft, almost nonexistent chuckle. "Bullshit," he said, in a dark tone. Kakashi's breathing became shallower. "You had plenty of time before we got back."

"He won't have believed me. He knows how crazy you are about Rin. "

"You still could have said I broke your orders. It got us in trouble. Why didn't you?" Obito's lips slowly brushed over his still masked ones. Kakashi shivered.

"I-I don't know."

"Hn." A warm tongue licked sensually along the edge of his mask.

"Hmfh…." Kakashi's face turned to his right, face deeply flushed. Obito sucked on his earlobe, and dragged his teeth over it. A soft, almost whimpering sound escaped Kakashi's lips. It was so embarrassing that Kakashi would have given his right arm to take it back. Almost, anyway. Having arms as a ninja was kind of essential.

"What… What are you going to do?"

Obito ran his nose along his neck, stopping when his mouth was just below his ear.

"You make it sound like I'm going to rape you," he murmured darkly.

Kakashi's breath hitched. It drew on him that they were all alone – this time, no one would barge in and interrupt them. His fingers clenched into the blanket as his pulse rose.

"Tsh. You know I wouldn't do that…"

Obito lifted his head to meet his eyes, his mouth forming into a devilish grin that made Kakashi's heart skip a beat. Obito let his head drop again and whispered "…besides… if I had my way with you…" His voice was full of dark promise – or threats, Kakashi didn't know for sure.

"…well, what would I tell Minato if you couldn't walk straight on our mission tomorrow?"

Involuntary his body heated up at Obito's words, making him twist.

"O..bito… Stop this… I can't…take it anymore…"

"Do I make you hot and bothered?"

Obito slowly unhanded him to get his hands free. One of them moved under his shirt traced his abs, slowly moving higher up.

"Obito-"

"I won't go too far… I just… like the feeling of your skin under my fingers…"

"I… uh" Kakashi voice was nothing but a mere whisper that died away with his unspoken protests.

Obito lifted his right hand to Kakashi's face, his finger resting at the edge of his mask. Kakashi lifted his own hand to hold his mask in place. Obito didn't move his hand way.

"I want to kiss you, Kakashi…"

Obito's ebony eyes met his. Obito wasn't really forceful anymore. He almost seemed… considerate. Frustrated, Kakashi sat up and pushed Obito off him. A dreadfully long second passed.

"Dammit, Obito."

He turned to Obito and put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. Obito's eyes widened in surprise as Kakashi pulled his mask down and put his lips on Obito's.

Obito's lips felt good against his, they were warm and soft and made his lips tingle. The kiss was sweet, if slightly awkward. Once he realized what he was doing he pulled way, panting heavily and not really sure what he had done.

Obito still hadn't really reacted, though his dark eyes watched him intensely, his gaze unreadable.

Kakashi's cheeks were colored pink with embarrassment.

"I-"

Obito grabbed Kakashi shirt and pulled him closer to kiss him again. When Obito tried to move, Kakashi tightened his grip on him, not sure he wanted to give up his control.

Obito's eyes narrowed and lifted his hips sharply so that Kakashi lost his balance and he could flip him over again. Then he pressed his lips against his, in a much more demanding way than Kakashi had earlier. Kakashi's awkwardness seemed to melt away as a feeling of lust took its place. Obito nibbled at his lips, trying to deepen the kiss, but Kakashi wouldn't give him entrance.

A low growl was heard in Obito's throat of disapproval before he pushed his knee further up between Kakashi's legs, parting them as well as making the silver-haired ninja gasp, giving Obito a chance to let his tongue slid into his teammate's mouth. His tongue battled Kakashi's for a moment before Kakashi let him explore his mouth.

Obito pulled back long enough for him to pull Kakashi's mask over his head and catch his breath before he yet again met him in a heated kiss. This time Kakashi's resistance was significantly less noticeable as it quickly dropped to zero. Without really realizing it, his hands made their way up in Obito's dark locks, and his fingers got entwined in his hair. Maybe not being in control wasn't so bad after all.

Obito's mouth left Kakashi's and slowly trailed down his neck. His hands pulled up Kakashi's shirt, exposing milky white skin. When Obito kissed his neck and bit him there, Kakashi moaned, his muscles tightening under Obito's fingers.

"Shit…." Obito murmured, pulling away. "We need to stop now or else I don't know if I can…"

His eyes left Kakashi's and moved lower, over his collarbone, to where his shirt was pulled up, showing most of his upper body and finally down to the v-line where his pants started.

Obito's eyes were nowhere near unreadable now. When he finally looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze again, the fierce want in his eyes made Kakashi breathe in sharply.

He leaned in again and put his forearms down on the bed, caging him in. "Screw it…"

His head dropped lower and his hair tickled Kakashi's jaw as he licked his collarbone. Kakashi could smell his own shampoo in Obito's hair. Obito must have been using his shower while Kakashi was gone. Honestly, Kakashi had never found the scent of shampoo so sexy before. There was another scent too – the faint smell of Obito's sweat witch was strangely appealing.

The warm, wet tongue traced over his other collarbone now, and it made him shiver.

"Kakashi… If you don't stop me….." Obito told him warningly.

Kakashi pushed him away as he sat up and pulled his shirt down again. Obito didn't stop him, though his frustration was very obvious.

"Just go and take a cold shower or something…" Kakashi turned his face away from Obito and blushed.

When Obito finally did leave his room, Kakashi wanted a few seconds, before he flew up, grabbed the key from his desk where Obito left it and locked his door as he sank down with his back against it.

"What just happened?"

He pulled his hand through his ruffled hair. He tried to put the blame on confused teenage hormones, but he couldn't convince himself at all.

Kakashi walked back to his bed and tiredly lay down. The pillows and the blankets still smelled like Obito. He heard the smattering sound of water further away as Obito showered. A mental image of water drops running down skin; black, wet hair and smoldering eyes flew through his mind and he groaned. It would be a long night.

 **A/N** \- For those not in 'date' with the anime this chapter may continue spoilers – You have been warned!

Also for all of you begging me not to do this…. I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Getting Even**

Chapter Eight

They got up early next morning, since they wanted to leave with the sunrise. When Kakashi and Obito met with his team, Minato and Rin had gifts for him. Obito didn't give him anything, but honestly Kakashi hadn't really expected him too. On such a short notice the Uchiha hadn't really had a fair chance of finding anything even if he had wanted to, especially not since he had been staying with Kakashi.

On their way, they had a run-in with an enemy ninja. Kakashi tried out his new jutsu, the chidori, but to put it simply, it failed. In the end Minato had to save him and Kakashi got yelled at by Obito for being careless.

Before, Kakashi would have found him annoying, but now, suddenly, he realized that Obito wasn't just being a loudmouthed idiot. He was genially worried about him – and very much pissed off that he had taken such an unnecessary risk. In fact, Obito apparently found this matter quite serious. Once Rin had stopped his bleeding and bandaged his shoulder, Obito hadn't hesitated to grab Kakashi's uninjured arm and push him back against a tree in front of the rest of their team, to tell him what his opinion about Kakashi acting reckless was.

Having Obito so close upon him again, Kakashi's mind remembered very clearly what had happened the night before and it wasn't so easy to not act overly bothered the intense minute he was sandwiched between the oak tree and Obito's body. At the same time, pushing Obito away might result in Obito getting even more aggressive to prove his point, so Kakashi didn't dare do that, either.

This time even Minato and Rin reacted in how violently Obito seemed to behave towards him, and their sensei gently but firmly separated them and went off to lecture Obito somewhere out of Kakashi and Rin's hearing.

When Minato and Obito returned shortly after, Minato told them that the mission's object was to destroy the Kanabi Bridge. It was critical for Iwa's forces and by destroying that bridge and cutting their supplies, it was possible that it could bring an end to the draw out war. In short, Minato were to distract the enemy at the frontlines while his students, led under Kakashi, made a sneak attack and destroyed the bridge. After that they were to quickly withdraw.

They put up camp to spend one last night together before they separated from their sensei. Kakashi helped Minato with the cocking as Obito and Rin collected more firewood.

"So, tomorrow we'll part ways and then if might be a few days before we see each other again. How does it feel?" Minato asked him.

"Good." He had no reason to feel nervous, had he? He could handle it. But if he was so confident in his skills, why did he get a bad feeling all of a sudden? The coldness in the pit of his stomach remained until Obito and Rin got back. When they did, Kakashi got distracted and forgot about his worries. However, a ninja's gut feelings shouldn't be dismissed so easily.

The following morning they got up before dawn.

Obito, Rin and Kakashi travelled towards the bridge and when it had become afternoon, it seemed another quiet day would have passed. That was, until they were suddenly confronted by three stone shinobi.

One of them used some sort of jutsu to hide his presence and before the boys had realized it, Rin had been snatched away from them.

Of course, Obito reacted immediately by running after them as they withdrew, but Kakashi stopped him.

It wasn't that he didn't care about Rin. But the fact still remained that there might be thousands of lives that were hanging on his shoulders. If they failed this mission, not only would they be disgraced by it, but the war would go on longer. More lives would be lost. Just because Kakashi didn't know everybody fighting personally, Rin's life couldn't be valued higher than theirs. Kakashi simply believed that the right thing to do was to continue, and hurry, before Iwa found out about their battle plans.

Apparently, Obito felt different, and he wasn't about to start listening to anything Kakashi said now. Kakashi was pretty sure they both felt like they were talking to a wall, and after getting both punched and then dragged back up in his shirt, Obito gave up on him and left to save Rin by himself.

He only paused to tell Kakashi something he desperately had needed to hear – The White Fang had been a true hero, at least in Obito's opinion.

Kakashi walked away in the opposite direction. It didn't take that much time for him to figure out that whether Obito was right or not, everything would still go smoother if they worked together. He just couldn't do this by himself. If they quickly saved Rin, they could still complete the mission afterwards. It didn't have anything to do with him being worried about the stupid loudmouth – at least that was what he told himself as he turned back to go after his teammate.

He caught up with him just in time to see a fatal attack against Obito and managed to counter it in time, but not without a cost. Kakashi lost his right eye, but still, Obito's life was worth so much more so it wasn't a price Kakashi hadn't been willing to pay.

Only… it didn't make any difference in the end.

As Kakashi lost his eye, Obito awakened the Sharingan. Now that he could see his foe, Obito quickly took him out by surprise and after bandaging Kakashi's lost eye, he and Obito approached the cave where they could sense Rin and the rock-nin.

After that, everything seemed to happen very, very fast. Obito and Kakashi fought the enemy ninja and for a while, it looked like they got the upper hand. Kakashi managed to retrieve Rin and wake her from the genjutsu she was put under, when suddenly their remaining foe used a earth-jutsu to make the cave crumble in.

"Run! Get out, fast!" Kakashi shouted as all three ran towards the cave's opening.

Then it happened. A small, insignificant stone hit his head.

It wasn't that big, it wasn't mortal. Actually, it would probably only be able to give him a purple-bruised bump on his head and a headache for a few hours. But it was enough to make him stumble and fall.

Obito turned around to throw him out of the way, taking the boulder in Kakashi's place.

Gasping for air, Kakashi woke up, bathing in a thick, sticky liquid. He coughed out some he had inhaled before taking in a lungful of air. Suddenly feeling the unmistakable taste of iron in his mouth, he spat out blood.

Kakashi's head spinned and he had a bad headache. He felt so, so tired. He couldn't remember where he was or what had happened. Slowly, he managed to crack his eyes open. It was dark, only the moonlight lit up the landscape around him in its pale light. In a few moments his eyes adjusted to the dark and made out his surroundings. Bodies. Dead bodies everywhere, soaking in their own blood. Small ponds of crimson shimmered, reflecting the moonlight. He was lying in a giant puddle of blood himself, though the blood wasn't his own.

Was this a nightmare?

He made out the symbol on one of the headbands. Mist. Suddenly his recent memories came back. Rin. He had killed her… he remembered his Chidori run straight through her warm chest. He felt ill, desperately hoping it was just part of this horrifying nightmare scenario in front of him. He was drained of chakra so bad he couldn't move, and his transplanted eye was pulsing, throbbing in pain. He looked at his blood-soaked, twitching hand. This couldn't be real.

Somebody put Kakashi's thoughts into words.

"I'm in hell."

Kakashi felt desperate. It needed to be a nightmare, he needed to wake up. It had to end. He needed to wake up to Rin, so he could protect her, because he couldn't bear the thought of losing her too, because whatever happened he must keep his last promise to Obito. This… was all just an illusion, cast by the enemy. He must break it.

With great effort he managed to turn his head towards from where the words had come. Something not completely unlike a monster walked straight through his body. Kakashi couldn't see it properly, but it had wild, black hair, a glowing red eye and pale things stood out around his head. Kakashi wasn't sure, but it almost looked like white branches in the moonlight. Blood was splattered all over the being. It looked wild, savage, and it took his breath away.

It walked over him – no, through him – as if he wasn't there at all, or as if one of them had been a ghost. Kakashi followed the human-sized creature with his eyes. He was sure he had to be hallucinating, but a cold wind blew through him, making him feel more awake than he wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi." A hoarse voice was heard, and it took a few seconds for Kakashi to realize that it came from the monster. He was too tired and confused to wonder how it knew his name. Still, it didn't look his way. "I'll create a better world… for both of us."

Kakashi did not understand what it meant, but the voice was somewhat familiar. He was so exhausted he couldn't think. He had to say something, he had to stop the person from leaving, but he did not know why. His mouth was dry, and he couldn't make his lips move.

He tried to reach out towards him, but he couldn't. His world started spinning again. The figure disappeared in the shadows and shortly after, Kakashi's vision faded away and got pitch black.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **A/N** \- So, that's it. I'm sorry for breaking you hearts, but I didn't feel I could end it any other way. And I'm so sorry for the late update. This was my first yaoi/bl story (I've only been hinting slightly at it before with no action, haha) I can't believe this story got as much attention as it did! Thank you all for sticking with it and supporting me. :) Extra thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

UPDATE – Have done some minor editing. Left the old notes – but shorted down this one since it was absurdly long. XD


End file.
